That Eerie Night
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: Quiet nights remind Harry of death, of the people who died and the people he still loves. "I'm scared you'll leave me. If you die I will die too," Harry told Snape.


_Title : That Eerie Night_

_Genre : Angst_

_Characters : Harry/Snape_

_Summary : Quiet nights remind Harry of death, of the people who died and the people he still loves._ "_I'm scared you'll leave me. If you die I will die too," Harry told Snape. _

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

"Your gaze is unnerving," Snape flatly told Harry.

Harry blinked slowly. "Really?" he asked. He was surprised that Snape was aware of his stare.

"You're not subtle, you know," Snape continued.

"You don't even look up from your book. How could you know I've been observing you?" Harry demanded.

"I used to be a spy, in case you forget," Snape answered, his tone dry. "Indeed I notice things ordinary people miss. I know you've been thinking hard while staring at me for at least seventeen minutes."

"Am I not allowed to stare at my wonderful husband?"

"I never mind it, Harry."

Harry sighed and sat closer to Snape. He laid his head in the older man's shoulder. Snape's long black hair tickled his nose and cheek. Harry didn't want to swat it away from his face. He liked Snape's hair.

"I hate this night?" Harry murmured.

"That's new," his husband replied shortly.

"I haven't liked it for a while," Harry continued.

"I hate the nights when you look forlorn and devastated," Snape pointed.

"I do not look like that!" the twenty seven year old man immediately denied. "But I'm touched by your concern, Love. Wait, you said something nice!"

"Why am I alarmed when you call me 'Love'? Merlin, Harry, I'm not always sour. I can say something nice sometimes."

"Which is very rare."

"What do you not like about tonight?"

Harry flinched, and then Snape felt him stiffen. Without saying anything he put his arm around Harry's shoulders. The younger man sighed in relief.

Snape was a man of actions. Harry found it adorable that Snape was actually very romantic, in his own way. The Potions Master would wrap his arms around Harry if he sensed Harry was sad. He would squeeze Harry's hand to silently tell that he had Snape by his side if Harry needed support.

"It's eerie and creepy, Sev."

"It's a very quiet night. It's not the same with creepy. I disagree."

"I'm scared."

Snape looked at him, concern dancing in his black orbs. Harry lost his warmth when Snape turned around and looked at him in the eye. "About what?"

"About death," Harry whispered.

"No one we know is going to die," Snape told him firmly. When his husband still looked miserable, Snape's concern grew tenfold.

"I've been thinking a lot lately, especially at night like this. I used to like a quiet night. It's perfect to contemplate about many things. I can think clearly and peacefully. But I don't find the comfort again," Harry anxiously told Snape. "This kind of night reminds me of people I've lost. My parents, Remus, Sirius, my teachers in my old Muggle school."

Snape's eyes considerably softened.

"Especially when you're reading or grading your assignments. I wonder until when I can have you."

Snape exhaled loudly. "Okay, Harry, in the end people will die. They just don't know when."

"But I don't want you to die," Harry whispered. His green eyes were wide and terrified. He clutched Snape's robes tightly as if by doing that he could make him stay there with him forever.

"Just because I'm older than you it doesn't mean I'll die first," Snape tried to soothe Harry's nerves. He rubbed Harry's knuckles tenderly.

"If you die I will die too," Harry replied quietly. "I don't want to live alone."

Snape was really worried about the man in his arms. It's unusual for him to see Harry look that vulnerable. It made him look so young, so scared of the world. He grabbed Harry's wrist and put the young man's hand to Snape's chest. "Do you feel it? I'm still breathing."

"I'm scared you'll leave me," Harry mumbled.

Snape stared at him. "I won't leave you, don't doubt me."

Harry smiled tentatively. "I don't doubt you, Sev. It's just…" he shrugged. "The night reminds me of deaths. Of our remaining friends and beloved people. Of the people who died in the wars."

Harry buried his face in the crook of Snape's neck, inhaling the unique scents of him. Somehow it calmed him, especially when Snape rubbed circle on his back.

"I've lived longer than you, Harry. I was a solitude man. Can you imagine me having the same thoughts like yours for years? But then you stubbornly barged into my life." Harry laughed weakly at this. Snape continued. "The cloud in my life was gone. I was beginning to feel happy again. Alive again, more than I had been."

"Are you happy now? Being with me?" Harry inquired.

Snape snorted. "Well, I can't complain."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Sev…"

"Let's not think about death tonight," Snape firmly said.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
